


What in the Name of Merlin

by OpeningMyEyes



Series: Enchanted [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: Sirius has a ridiculously bad day so it's a good thing James always seems to know what'll make him feel better.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Enchanted [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	What in the Name of Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're liking this series! I have a couple more works in progress right now so hopefully they'll be up soon too :)

“But Sir-“

“Mr Black, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to give you a detention for this.” Professor Slughorn replied, looking not at all sorry.

In Sirius’ defence, it really wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t like he had known that adding root of asphodel to the Felix Felicis would make the potion explode, coating the entire classroom (and everyone in it) in a neon green solution. It was nearly impressive really, there had only been the tiniest vial of the potion and yet there was not an inch of the dark room that wasn’t suddenly illuminated by the putrid liquid. 

“What I don’t understand. Mr Black,” Slughorn continued, “Is why you would tamper with the potion in the first place. You know as well as I do that you would have been capable of winning that Liquid Luck.”

Sirius ran his fingers through his slimy neon green hair. Slughorn looked absolutely ridiculous, Sirius had no doubt he was no better. “Sir, I really didn’t mean to, I was getting the supplies and as I walked past the vial I tripped and well, you can see what happened.”

Slughorn raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “A likely story. That’ll be a month detention Mr Black. And fifty points from Gryffindor.”

“Sir!” Sirius protested, taking a step closer to the professor he was only just taller than. Remus towered over the professor but Sirius only had a couple of inches on him. Not that Remus was in class. There had been a full moon last night and he needed the day to rest and recover. Sirius was dead tired as well, that was probably why he had made the mistake in the first place. But if a little loss of sleep was the price he had to pay for ensuring Remus never had to be alone, he would pay it gladly.

“That’s two months detention Mr Black. Would you like to make it three?”

Sirius had to physically bite his lip to stop himself from protesting. He turned back to his bench and collected his cold, slimy belongings. Peter shot him sympathetic glances and James patted him on the back. “Sorry mate, that was so unfair.”

Sirius was too frustrated to even respond. He slung his bag over his shoulder and stormed out of the dungeons, leaving a set of neon green footprints in his wake.

Sirius would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little mad for the rest of the day. He stormed into the great hall for lunch, glaring at the other students who got in his path as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

Okay, maybe he was more than just a little mad.

“Hey Sirius.” Frank Longbottom greeted cheerfully but Sirius only grunted in acknowledgement. 

“Don’t mind him.” James said to Frank as he took a large bite of his sandwich. “He’s in a funk.”

“I am not in a funk.” Sirius growled as he tore into his own sandwich. Ham and cheese, he noted. Sirius hated ham and cheese.

James just shrugged and turned back to Frank.  
Sirius shifted in his seat and threaded his fingers through his hair, they came out stained green.

“What the hell?” He muttered, repeating his actions. “James!" He exclaimed, "Is my hair still green?”

James looked at him in confusion. “Yeah? It’s bright green I figured you’d have noticed by now.”

“Will it’s not like I had time to go check, did I?” He snapped “I did a scourgify, I don’t understand.”

James tilted his head, his normal, not at all green head. “A scourgify charm worked for me. Hang on, let me try.”

Sirius felt his scalp tingle as James cast the cleaning charm and looked at his best friend expectantly.

“Well?” He demanded.

“Sorry mate.” James winced. “It didn’t work, you might just have to try washing it out the muggle way. Or maybe it’ll last a few days.”

Sirius cast his eyes up to the heavens. “Merlin help me, could this day possibly get any worse.” He muttered.

Merlin apparently now took the mutterings of teenage boys as a challenge. In the three classes Sirius had after lunch, he successfully managed to fall down the stairs not once, but twice (once in front of Lucius Malfoy of all people), forgot his history of magic homework and was awarded an extra fifteen inches to write on the 1472 amendments to the fifth wizarding law and last but not least got completely soaked to the bone on the walk to the castle from the quidditch pitch.

Sirius skipped dinner, deciding instead to go for a shower. 

He sighed as he stepped into the steaming hot water, heat seeping into his bones at long last. In the back of his mind he noted that this was a particularly good time to shower as the communal bathrooms were deserted and he could take as much goddamned time under the warm spray as he wanted without someone yelling at him to hurry up.

He poured a decent amount of shampoo into his palm and massaged it into his hair, He repeated this a few times, not wanting to take any chances. Sirius was all for noticeable hairstyles but not when the colour reflected the colours of his rival house. He tilted his head back under the downpour and allowed the water to run down his face and roll down his body in rivets. Finally when he felt sufficiently clean, warm and able to face the world again he stepped out of the shower, dragging a towel across his body as he wiped the fog off one of the mirrors and caught a glimpse at his hair – dripping wet and very, undeniably green.

All at once, the troubles of the day he thought had washed away came tumbling back.

Scowling, Sirius scrubbed his hair dry with the towel then pulled on his comfiest pair of sweatpants and a jumper that was way too big for him and smelled like Moony. He pulled the frayed cuffs over his hands and held them to his face, taking a deep breath. He walked out of the bathroom and into the common room, surprised to note Peter and James were back from dinner. He hadn’t thought he was in the shower that long.

“You’re back early.” He noted, trying to seem civil, aware that he had been terrible company all day.

“Yeah we wanted to bring you something before it went cold.” Peter said, offering a plate of beef wellington. Sirius’ favourite.

Sirius forced a smile. “Thanks guys.” He strained. “I’m just not very hungry right now.”

“Alright, that’s enough.” James declared decisively, ignoring Sirius’ confused look and taking the green haired boy by the arm.

“Come with me.” He sad cryptically, leading Sirius up the stairs to their dorm room.

“James, what are you doing?” Sirius protested but James ignored him. Sirius followed his friend through the heavy door to their room and had stopped questioning by the time James pushed Sirius onto his bed.

“Stay there.” He ordered before drawing the curtains around Sirius’ bed and moving away. Sirius rolled his eyes but did as Prongs said, to be perfectly honest, he was too tired to protest anyway. He heard a little shuffling and James mumbling for a moment before James’ head appeared around the curtains again.

“Here.” Prongs decreed, tugging one Remus Lupin gently by the hand and sitting him down on the bed next to Sirius. A soft smile broke across Sirius’ face, the feeling foreign after a day of scowls but he couldn’t help it; seeing his boyfriend always made him smile.

“Try stay in your funk now.” James said, a smug look on his face just as he disappeared once more.

Moony shifted on the bed so he could face Sirius fully. “Bad day?” He asked and Sirius’ heart glowed. Even as Remus sat there, dark shadows under his eyes and still in recovery, he was asking after Sirius.

“Much better now.” Sirius replied and it was the truth.

“C’mere.” He said lying back on the bed and pulling his boyfriend carefully to his chest. Remus went willingly, sighing happily as his head rested on Padfoot’s chest, their legs intertwined.

“I love you.” Sirius whispered, placing a kiss on Remus’ mop of curls.

“I love you too.” Moony replied, wrapping an arm over Sirius’ waist. “Hey Pads?” He asked.

“Yeah?” Sirius hummed.

“What in the name of Merlin happened to your hair?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As I said earlier, I have a few other pieces that should be up soon! My school has been cancelled for two weeks on account of Covid19 so I have a bit more free time. I hope everyone is staying safe out there!!
> 
> As always, feel free to comment what you think! Hearing your thoughts makes my day!
> 
> Come find me on Instagram if you're so inclined at opening.my.eyes


End file.
